Downstairs
by Fire and Fear
Summary: There are different rules in the underground. Those who are your allies and "friends" might not be that on the next week. Sex is just another word for weapon. Family bonds will mean everything and nothing at the same time. And your enemy can turn into your lover in a blink of an eye.
1. Chapter 1

Downstairs

Warnings : nations as humans, talking about drugs, gang life and all that downtown stuff, also a (gay)sex scene with a under 18 years old. Also PrUk in this chapter, so be aware.

"Antonio you gotta be kidding me?"

"Gilbert I'm serious. He's dangerous."

"Dangerous? Him? He's just a kid."

"Yeah, a kid who beat up my whole gang. My unbeatable gang!"

"Well, gotta admit the kiddo gets points for that."

"Hmm… Gilbert, have you even seen Arthur for a while? Because I wouldn't call him a little kid anymore."

"Of course he isn't a kid Francis. He's a spawn of a demon!"

Gilbert didn't get it. Why did Francis and Antonio make such a big deal out of this? Of course he had heard of Arthur. Rumours kept going around that he had the world's best gang of thieves. Never had anyone gotten catch in the robberies they did. And if anyone had ever been brave enough to claim that they had evidence against Arthur well, nicely said, they were never seen again. But in Gilbert's eyes Arthur was just a punk sitting on top of his pile of stolen HD TV's, having little fun in the game of adults, only being protected thanks to his big brothers cruel reputations. Also someone like Antonio, who was tangled in the world's biggest drug business shouldn't be afraid of his big brother's bootycall, now should he? Francis he can understand. The fool has never really done anything else than run after old rich fools and bathed in their money after their _sudden_ death.

Though in a way he can understand why they are afraid. Antonio only pulls the strings, he never sees the dirty work been done (most of the time). And Francis only counter with danger is heart attacks. Gilbert in other hand has spent the last years in places that the world wants to forget. The Braginsky gang, now that one was full of animals. They would make Arthur's petite little gang look like a puddle of stray kittens. He felt a shudder go through his body just with the thought of those guys.

"Gilbert, amigo, you still with us?" Antonio waved his hand in front his face. "Yeah, yeah, I am. Stop moving that hand of yours." "No need to be rude, dear Gilberto. I was just concerned. You were so unusual quite. I thought you had shit yourself thanks to excitement of seeing us again." "Oh fuck you and your concern, Antonio." His companions fall into a fit of laughter and Gilbert started to smile. God had he missed this. He took a junk of his beer. Ah alcohol, the friend of the lonely and depressed though today it was the drink of celebration.

The evening started to change into night. They were all in happy state of drunkenness. Maybe that's the reason no-one of them had noticed the bars newcomers before it was too late. It wasn't a large group, probably a ten person crew nothing _oh so_ scary, something that Gilbert wouldn't usually give another glance. But when Antonio started to make himself one with the chair even his attention was waken up.

"Well, well, look what we got here!" A too familiar voice piped up from the middle of the group. "I'm a little hurt that you haven't invited me to your little party. So rude of you." A blonde boy stepped forward, green eyes gleaming mischievously. "Then again you're here Francis so I shouldn't be surprised. You wouldn't know what manners are even if they would hit you in the face." The youngster cuffed while sitting down on their table. "Well apparently you don't know either. Don't you know it's rude to just join someone's company without asking them first?" Francis glared at the blonde boy. The boy grinned back at Francis. "Yeah, but difference is that I knew you wanted me to join you. You, on the other hand, are like a plague that everyone tries to avoid." Kid got guts. Gilbert immediately liked him.

"So Antonio, how is your gang doing, well after you know what." The crew behind the smirking boy started to laugh. "Better than the ones who's sitting across of me." Antonio shot a death glare towards little Blondie. "And how are you dealing with the fact that you have been hiding for last months because you're too much of a coward to face the things you have done?" Antonio asked with wicked grin. The atmosphere in the bar changes in a minute. The only ones daring to move were Antonio and the kid, who had started the whole mess and Gilbert, who was awesome like that (and not really sure what was going on).

After a moment of silence the boy's expression changed into slight smug smile. "Great just being the sexy little beast that I am, thanks for asking." Antonio grinned back to the boy. "Being sexy can't save you from everything, Arturo." Was the idiot flirting in a time like this- Woah, what? Did he just call the boy Arturo as in Arthur, as in the little bony kid down from his block with dirty blonde hair? Damn, some had been hit right by puberty.

"As lovely this has been to see you again; I think we're going now." Francis mumbled while dragging Antonio up from the chair. "So soon? Oh, what a shame, and the party had just begun." "My deepest apologies, mon cher." Francis winked and soon the two had almost gotten out of the small circle Arthur's group had made. "Gilbert, you coming?" Antonio shouted to him. Gilbert looked at Arthur, then at his two friends and then back to Arthur. Truth to be told he was feeling curious. Curious how this young kid had made himself the centre of attention, a place that used to be his. The kid particularly oozed power, and power had always attracted him.

"I think I'm staying for a while. I haven't even finished my beer and who in their right mind would leave beer in the glass when they could be drinking it. You have to respect this holy beverage." Arthur laughed aloud. "That's logic which I like!" Francis on the other hand looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Yes, who in their right mind would?" Francis stated as he finally left the bar, dragging the drunk Spaniard with him.

They sat there, him and Arthur, drinking their bellowed brews. Gilbert questioning in his head the possibility that Arthur might not even be old enough to legally drink yet. Then again, when had that ever stopped him before? And just looking at the boy you could see that he wasn't really a nun in the chapel of Virgin Maria. So he doubted that he was going to traumatize the kid. Ah, time to ruin childhoods a little more.

But before he had time to even try to persuade Arthur, the brat had opened his mouth. "So do you want to fuck or what?"

"Or what?"

"Well I can hardly guess any better reason for you to stay here with me." The kid was arrogant, just like he was.

"Fine you got me." He grinned lazily at the kid. "Have got any plans or want me to fuck you right on this spot?"

Arthur clicked his tongue. "There is couple of couches downstairs."

"Seems like this is just a normal Monday morning for you, hmm?"

"There is nothing wrong doing something you enjoy." Arthur grinned at him.

Gilbert let Arthur to take the lead and followed the boy. He had no idea where this downstairs where because the bar itself was already underground. All he knew was that the kid could even have some kind of grudge against him and wanted to beat him black and blue. In today's society people always got offended by others shit. Though when he noticed that Arthur's gang was left in the bar (expect one Asian dude who apparently got the bodyguard duty) he started to get more sure he was going to get lucky tonight.

After walking back to the surface of earth, Gilbert noticed that there was a building opposite to the bar. The building's walls had been sprayed with big letters the word Downstairs. Obvious amateur work, but that's what not the point right now. "Oh yeah Downstairs." He mumbled aloud and Arthur just hummed back. "Just imagine it as five star hotel, makes the ignoring of the bugs easier."

The Asian dude had stopped in front of the hole in the wall which lead inside to the building. "Shorty's not coming with us?" The Asian dude glared at him. "Shame I would had enjoyed some threesome." The obvious message was that he was going to stand as the door guard, or as in this case as a hole guard. Gilbert laughed inside his head. Oh man, sometimes he was too much even for himself.

Inside Arthur started to walk straight towards the couch kicking his shoes off. "Well you sure has hell don't wait, do you? And I was expecting a show and all." He mused as the blonde kid sat down on the couch.

"You got money?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have money?"

"No…"

"No money, no show." The kid smirked at him. God, this punk was great. Would the Asian dude mind if he kept him?

Arthur pulled him down to a kiss. It was heated and messy. (After a small fight of dominance Gilbert could start explore the wonder under him.) The kid was looking up at him with flushed cheeks. Like this he didn't look like a dirty street rat at all, more like posh boy lost in the wrong neighbourhood. This brought back the thought he had had in the bar.

"How old are you, kid?"

"17, why? Are you scared that the cops will come?"

"Nah, just want to know that I'm not fucking raw meat tonight." Arthur huffed back at him and continued the kissing. In the back of his head Gilbert was a little relieved by the answer. Getting in prison for touching a minor would not do well on his reputation. He might be a scumbag, but he still was scumbags with reputation to hold.

He was dragged back to reality when he felt hands taking his shirt off. Oh yeah this would be much easier without clothes. Quickly tossing his shirt away he turned his gaze to Arthur. He had lost his clothes during the walk to the couch, leaving only the boxer on. His chest was going up and down thanks to loss off air after the kiss.

Arthur had no quarterback-body that's for sure. But he had a nice slim body, not too scrawny or skinny, but that kind that his hips bones jutted out nicely and made you want to bite them. He almost wanted to use the word twink to describe what he was seeing but the kid would probably stab him with a knife if he voiced his thoughts out loud.

As Gilberts eyes roamed over the boy's body, Arthur began squirming, obviously having enough of the staring. And as a result their groins were rubbing against each other. They both groaned at the sensation. Arthur used Gilbert's momentary loss in sensations to attack his skin. His teeth were closing down on Gilbert's earlobe, tugging at it. Arthur's hands started to push Gilbert upwards trying to change the power to himself in the situation.

Gilbert's eyes widen. The fuck was this kid doing? With a quick motion he pinned the boy back down on the couch, a knee wedged between Arthur's legs and lips near his ear, Gilbert growled threateningly, "Trying to top here, huh? Quite a brave move there, little lionheart." Arthur just smirked back and started to bite his lip, lifting himself up again so that their groins touched. Holy fuck, the kid actually knew what his doing.

Repeating the motion a couple of times and listening to Arthurs shameless moaning Gilbert decided he had had enough of playing around. Reaching to pick the condom and lube from his pocket, he felt Arthur's hands on his belt bucket. It surprised him how turned on he got looking at the blonde, thinking how sexy and innocent he looked with hair sticking on every direction, face coloured with pink and eyes gleaming with lust. He was going to fuck the boy hard. He had already a straight ticket to hell, why not enjoy the ride?

Arthur had successfully got Gilbert's jeans down and his dick out. "I'm guessing you don't really need preparation, do ya?" Arthur mumbled a silent no, not really as an answer, and if it could be possible Gilbert got harder just from that. Throwing the condom and lube at the boy, he looked how Arthur's expression turned from confused to a lustful in matter of seconds. Soon Gilbert felt soft hands on him, trying to put the condom on. Warming the lube in his hands before Arthur started to wrap his hand around Gilbert's length, going up and down on it a couple of times. "Aren't you just the most obedient little bitch?" He muttered, Arthur just blushed.

Gilbert pushed the boy back down on the coach when he was finished. Fingers gripping on the kid's elastic ban of the boxers, eying at the bulge in them Gilbert grinned down to the blushing boy. "I'm surprised you have lasted this long, kiddo." This time he got slap back. "I'm just kidding, no need to turn violent." Not giving Arthur a change to reply, he quickly ripped the boy's pants down. Arthur gasped at the sudden feeling of coldness. Even if the kid had said he didn't need preparation Gilbert didn't want to risk it. It would be nicer for both of them in that way. Arthur was already quite loose, so he had no problem with pushing two fingers in. The sandy haired boy arched his back when his fingers brushed that spot. He swirled his fingers around a little, watching bemused at all the reactions he got from the boy. "You asshole, I think I told you I don't –ah- need any…" Arthur's sentence got cut of when Gilbert removed his fingers and pushed inside of him. And _oh god, _did it feel good.

Gilbert gave the boy a moment to adjust to the feeling, before he started to move. Arthur had thrown his arms around to hold him closer, to have something to cling on. His nails were drawing marks on Gilbert's back, but Gilbert didn't seem to mind. The tingling pain was exciting. It was different. Good kind of different. Something he had needed after all the shit that happened.

His hands were on the younger ones hips as he thrust up into Arthur. "Fuck…" Arthur panted when Gilbert's teeth found the spot behind his ear again. He heard the breathless moans close to his ear. "I think I'm…" Gilbert grunted back and started to trust with a little more pace. Arthur whimpered, squeezing his fingers tighter around the skin of Gilbert's back. His legs were shaking around him and Gilbert knew the boy would need just little move to get over the edge.

He reached down and stroked the other man. After a couple of seconds he felt Arthur clenching around him. He bit down on the other ones neck when he felt the familiar feeling starting to build up inside of him too. They came at the same time.

He lied on top of the kid trying to catch his breathe. Arthur had hidden his eyes behind his hand. Gilbert smiled down at him. Kid actually was quite cute. Leaning down to kiss the other ones forehead, he saw how a smile crept on Arthur's face. "You idiot." Gilbert laughed and started to get up. He needed to clean the sticky substance off his stomach and he could believe the punk wanted to clean up too. He heard how someone was talking on the doorway (holeway? God, he should have started in comedy he's killing it today). Gilbert had totally forgotten the Asian dude. Man probably had the biggest hard on after that show. He couldn't stop the smirk that crept on his face.

"Aren't you suppose be like one of the most wanted criminal in this country? There must be quite a prize on your head." Arthur asked him, while he was putting his jeans back on.

Gilbert didn't have time to question what the kid was implying on before he felt something hit his head from the behind. Gilbert had time to see how the emerald eyes flashed dangerously before his world turned black.

"That was surprisingly easy."

So there we have it, my first semi-long story that I have published here. Every chapter is from different characters view and from a different time. This story mostly circles around France, Prussia, England and Spain. There is allot of pairings in this and a lot of hints of different pairings, but there is going to be only one main pairing were two nations are in a relationship. Also as you could see this doesn't follow the canon age system.

I hope none of the characters are too OC. Arthur is a lot more arrogant than he normally would be but seeing as he is a teenager who is a boss of a powerful gang (the gangs are little like empires in this story) so I imagine him being a little full of himself (he probably was like that during his empire days too). Also you can imagine the Asian guy being someone like Singapore or someone like that.

I hope you liked this and please tell me if there is anything that I should work more on. Until the next time my little butterflies.


	2. Chapter 2

"The house was already on fire, Mr. Officer. I swear. I would never lie to you" The man in the blue uniform looked questionably at the boy across the table. "And I suppose you are a little shaken from this whole ordeal, Mr. Kirkland." "Oh, deeply. It's shocking to think that adolescents, like me, are doing things like this. The poor man who was burned down with the house. May his soul rest in peace." The policeman didn't seem to be buying the act. "Hmm, it sure is." "It truly is. So sad to watch where the society is going. I guess they never got the love they needed." The policeman didn't really pay attention at the kid. He wasn't new at interviewing; this wasn't the first time one of the Kirkland brothers had been in their custody. And each and every time they got away. It was starting to drive the department nuts, especially him, but when there was no evidence they were powerless. It was unfair, and it left a hole where justice was supposed to be served.

"What about you Mr. Officer? Have you gotten the love you need?" The policeman lifted his gaze in confusion. What was the kid about now?

"I mean," the boy leaned closer towards him with a smirk "I can't see a ring on your finger. And you're so handsome, you must get a lot of attention."

"I-I really… don't…" he could feel the embarrassment rising on his cheek. Usually he doesn't get put off by the flirtation the criminals try to give him, but the youngest member of the Kirkland clan had always a weird effect on him. Thankfully the door was opened and his fellow officer informed that Mr. Kirkland's brother had come to pick him up, before his thoughts could be more disturbed.

"What a shame that we have to split up already. And we were just reaching the interesting part of the conversation. Well until the next time…" the blonde boy looked back at him from the door, sucking him into those mesmerizing green eyes, "…_Officer Jones_"

"What took you so long?" "I get all the way over here to bail your arse out and this is how you thank me?" "It's 20 minutes from our house to here, you took three fucking hours!" The redhead just shrugged. In his eyes he had done the good deed of the day, playing caring big brother and all that shit. So the little fucker next to him should just shut it. "I had business to do! I don't have time to care about your fling with the stupid cop." "Yeah like I don't have any business!" "Please punk, don't even start on that."

The car turned on the yard of a dirty, old house. The rosebushes on the front porch were desperately begging for water, but got cruelly ignored. Arthur looked at the sight that greeted him after he got in. The whole house was a mess. He didn't have to check the living room to know that one of his brothers had passed out there. One would think that it's depressing that Arthur calls this home. He himself didn't really care. Half of the time he wasn't even at home, if you could call this place that.

There was a loud crash from one of the rooms, and Arthur could have betted his money that Connor (Wales) had dropped one of his meth bowls. At least the swearing implied that. He wasn't in the mood to be the victim of this outburst.

Quick steps upstairs and he was in his room. It was the only room on the 2nd floor. Apparently the point was that way he wouldn't have to meet his brother's nobackbone friends. Well, it wasn't such a bulletproof plan, as they saw during the 13th of November. Needless to say Mathias wasn't allowed to come anywhere near him anymore. Shame, he was a good party company. But apparently his brothers grew some morals and claimed that he was just 13 and Mathias should fuck off.

But that was in the past. Now Arthur had something else on his mind. He had heard that Gilbert Beilschmit had run away from Braginisk gang. Arthur didn't personally know the leader of the gang, Ivan, that well, but what he had gotten out of Vlad (Romania), Ivan didn't like to lose something that had been once his. And that Ivan had started to spread his dealing zone on their areas. Arthur was sure that whit a right prize they could make a great deal between the Kirkland and Braginisk gang. This was a family business after all, Arthur had to do something to keep this up too. And if this didn't work, well, Gilberts brother was some rich banker bloke who wouldn't want his brother's inner stomach to paint the streets of their neighborhood.

"Yo kiddo, here have a gift." The door crashed open and a small plastic bag with white powder was thrown at him. Arthur looked with a dumbfounded look at Allistor (Scotland) who was leaning on his door. The crazy smile on his face gave away that his brother was high as hell. "Why are you giving me this?" "I got a little extra, thought you might enjoy it." How on earth the cops hadn't busted them was still a mystery for Arthur. "You know I need food to survive, not this" "I know, the pizza is on the way. Connor, Liam and I are going to go and pick up Sean. We might be gone for a while. Don't kill yourself." And just like that the door was slammed shut again.

Arthur stared. He started at the half empty pizza box and the half full bag of powder on the floor. Hiding in one of his corners, he watched how the creatures got closer to him. They made the knife dance on his arm. Made him beg to be loved, or was it used, Arthur wasn't sure anymore. The red flooded down, past the old scars, turning into purple in the darkness. He took the bag back in to his hands. Little bit more, and then he would be good. Then he would sleep. Would dream of him, his Romeo.

Arthur's thoughts were stopped when his phone lighted the dark room. "Who the hell…" He mumbled, letting the white powder fall down. The scars around his hands changed from purple to pink on the small light. The device that illuminated the light was captivating. But more captivating was the words that filled the screen. _Are you alone? I miss you, I love you, I want you…_

A smile crept on his face. His Romeo was coming.

**Woo 2****nd**** chapter! Now we got a picture of Arthur's life. I have always imagined England having a relationship with his brothers were they fight a lot, but still care of each other. Next chapter would be about France, so until then. By the way can anyone guess which song inspired the beginning?**


End file.
